


He Always Is...

by nikuy



Series: Noiao MPREG [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba couldn't believe his eyes, was he getting delusional from weeks of depression and overflowing hormones? It was impossible, but the more he stared, the more vivid and real it felt and he couldn't deny it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST NEED TO GET THE FUWAFUWA NOIAO OUT OF MY SYSTEM.  
> MORE TO COME ON THE FOLLOWING INSTALLMENT.  
> ALSO, MAYBE THERE WILL BE SEX AGAIN SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE.  
> UGH ISN'T NOIAO THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO YOUR BLOOD SUGAR I'M IN PAIN  
> You still need to squint real hard to see the A/B/O in this one too, I'm half-assing everything BIG time.
> 
> Btw, find me on my [tumblr](nikkuy.tumblr.com) if you want. See u around.

Aoba had started to get used to the peaceful everyday life in Midorijima again, now with an additional life, growing in his tummy and still with no words from Noiz. Whenever Noiz crossed his mind, he found it easier to just abandon what he was doing and sulk in a corner. He was still bitter about it and he was not sure he could ever stop feeling like that. He looked for the blond all over the place; asking every single Rhyme team in the island, sending him mails...it was as if Noiz and Ruff Rabbits just vanished into thin air. He had considered that Noiz might feel ashamed that Aoba defeated him not once, but twice. However, deep inside, he knew that Noiz wasn't that kind of person.

"Aoba-kun, are you alright?" Haga's voice broke his reverie and he looked up from the table to find his boss eyeing him worriedly, "You can take a break if you're tired, you know, have you eaten your lunch?"

The blue haired boy grinned impishly, "I-I have," he lied, though he knew he had to find a way to make up to the baby later, "I'm okay, Haga-san, I'm just...thinking. I'm sorry." he felt guilty for troubling his boss like this. Ever since he told Haga about his pregnancy, Haga had been letting him off too often and worrying too much. It was expected from a beta to be able to accommodate their fellow omega instinctively, but Aoba really appreciated it. He couldn't afford troubling Haga even further by slowing down during work, so he stood up and beamed at his boss, "Yosh, it's now time to work!"

"Aoba-kun, please don't push yourself too hard," Haga stuttered, "if you're too tired it might-"

"Don't worry, Haga-san, I feel so pumped I need to vent my energy somehow." he grinned playfully as he walked out of the pantry and took his seat behind the counter, Haga walked behind him with a nervous smile.

"It's good to hear that, but make sure you tell me if you feel tired or anything, alright?"

"Roger that, boss." 

However, as Aoba took his place behind the counter, the front door burst open and the usual three little demons barged into Heibon with a loud bang. Annoyed, Aoba was about to scold them when they quickly spotted Bonjin cleaning in a corner and Kio's voice boomed all over the place.

"Enemy spotted!!!"

"Chaaaaaarge!!!!"

"Stupid boys, so noisy!"

They ran all over the place after Bonjin who looked scared, even as an Allmate way more vintage than Ren. Haga quickly tried to get the children in order, but his voice drowned among their screams. Aoba still wasn't sure how someone pregnant should spend their time, but he was quite sure it wasn't in the middle of a mess a bunch of brats made. He decided to do some checking for new orders, there were quite a few, and he checked them all, keeping it in mind that he should at least deliver the ones that had been paid this evening. He then looked down at the bag by his side to find Ren curling up in his sleeping mode and petted him gently.

Ren's eyes blinked open and looked up at him, "Aoba."

"Hey..." he mumbled. He really had nothing to do for the time being and he felt a little anxious after thinking about things before and thought that it was harmless to try once more. "Can you...find me anything about him...?"

Ren gave him a look akin to pity upon hearing the command, but he sat up, "Understood." He went silent for a while and even Aoba began to feel pathetic in front of Ren. He had never mentioned Noiz's name ever since he learnt about his pregnancy and Ren had been so, very considerate about that as of late. However, a few seconds later Ren opened his eyes again and his ears just dropped as he informed his owner, "Negative."

"Ah, thank you." The blue haired boy smiled thinly, trying to shrug it off, though he couldn't mask the disappointment. It had been a week since the last time he asked Ren to do it, but the disappointment didn't cease. It only got worse and worse, he knew he should stop at one point, but it was so hard.

The dog Allmate eyed his owner with a worried look, "Aoba, if there is anything I can do to help..."

"I'm okay, Ren, it's just-"

The front door clinked open and Haga automatically welcomed the guest with a friendly "welcome", but he stuttered in the middle of it. Curious, Aoba looked up to him and turned his eyes to the customer...only to stare at them wide-eyed. His jaw slacked in surprise.

The customer simply walked towards the counter calmly, "Yo."

Silence fell inside of the cramped shop and even the kids somehow managed to restrain their voices. Aoba couldn't believe his eyes, was he getting delusional from weeks of depression and overflowing hormones? It was impossible, but the more he stared, the more vivid and real it felt and he couldn't deny it anymore. 

It wasn't a delusion; it was real Noiz standing in front of his counter like he did so many times before. However, he looked like a different person; his hair was cut short and tamed, eyes were sharp as ever, and no piercings—only subtle traces of them were evident on his face. What was even more of a shock was his attire—an expensive-looking three-piece suit wrapped around his body as if it was the most natural thing along with a pristine white button-up and a maroon tie. He couldn't look away or even blink at the sight before him; confusion kept on bubbling up inside of Aoba the more he studied the face he had longed to see for so long.

"You actually still work here..."

"Y-you..."

He could hear Haga rushing the kids out of the store with a hushed voice, looking both worried and confused as well at the situation, but he ignored it. He couldn't focus anywhere but at the man four years younger than him who was standing before him, looking very much the opposite of himself only a few months back.

Aoba's mouth went dry, but he tried to push his voice up his throat, "W-why are you...looking like that?"

Noiz merely shrugged with a thin smile, "For work. Do you like it?"

The older man nearly exploded at that, "Do I—what the hell are you doing, waltzing in here after disappearing for so long, asking shit like that?!"

"Ah," Noiz mouthed, "Did you worry about me?"

Taken aback, Aoba was dumbfounded, "Eh...?"

"Were you lonely?" He leaned onto the counter a little closer and actually had the audacity to smirk, "Did you miss me?"

"What...?" words simply left his tongue the second he needed them the most. That was very typical of Noiz to torment Aoba like that; he just had to guess whether it was merely teasing or an actual need of validation and one of those time was now. "W-where have you been...?" 

"Germany."

Aoba's eyes widened, "Germany?"

He could hear the younger man sigh lightly, surprisingly not in a condescending way. "Yeah. Got back to my parents' place, assisting my brother on running the family company." He shrugged while Aoba's jaw dropped to the floor, "I realized that if I were to be with you, I have to take control of my life, so I started with taking my piercings off and returned to my family."

His words actually sounded unreal as if they came straight out of some dramas Yoshie loved, but then Aoba realized that those very words were directed at him. "...W-with me...? What are you-"

"You're..." he cleared his throat before he carried on and looked straight into Aoba's eyes, "You're coming with me to Germany...aren't you?"

The look on Aoba's face was indescribable as he stared back at his lover, both in awe and shock.

Germany? With Noiz? How about Baa-san...? I...I don't want her to live alone...but...but Noiz came back all the way here just to ask...wait, why does it sound like a proposal? Did he just propose me? Are we getting married? M-marriage...I don't...I...but baa-chan? M-my child needs support and obviously his other dad, b-but...? I...I need an adult...

"Aoba," Ren poked his head out of the bag, "your heart rate is increasing rapidly, but your temperature is decreased. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm..." he blinked in utter confusion, feeling as if his head was about to combust, "...I'm OK, Ren, j-just..." he turned his eyes back to Noiz and gulped the second he found those green eyes he was so familiar with were looking right at him. Aoba could feel his cheeks heated and Noiz took the chance to lean in closer and stole a chaste kiss, simply pressing his lips like the first time he kissed the blue-haired man in this very spot a few months back. It brought him back to their first meeting and he couldn't help but to drift off his confusion, not until Noiz broke the kiss with a cheeky smile playing on his lips before he jumped to Aoba's side of the counter and briskly grabbed the blue-haired man. "Ah, N-Noiz!" he grabbed his bag along with Ren in it hastily, forgetting words as Noiz proceeded.

"Let's not waste any more time and see Tae-san." the younger man murmured as he carried Aoba bridal-style, exactly how Aoba carried him right after the Oval Tower fell apart. He ignored Haga who watched them with both a smile and confusion in his eyes and brought Aoba out of the shop, but then he noticed something odd and stopped a few meters from Heibon, ignoring the weird looks from other people.

Aoba let out a frustrated groan, "Let me down."

"Hmm." The blond pondered and hoisted Aoba a little higher in his arms, making him squeal and automatically reach for Noiz's neck. "Odd. You're...heavier."

Instead of prompted to explain his condition, Aoba snapped and glared at the blond, "LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE IF MY FAT ASS IS A BURDEN TO YOU, YOU TWIG!" He wasn't one to care too much about his weight, but the fact that he was gaining weight simultaneously in the last few weeks and the man he had been missing for months was right there, carrying him, made him somewhat more self-conscious. He could blame it fully on his hormones, but this seemed to be the perfect time to blame everything on Noiz, really.

"I didn't say any of that." Noiz replied, "I don't care about your weight, Aoba-"

"Let. Me. Down."

Sighing, the younger man did as he was told and Aoba rubbed his hips once he got his feet on the ground, stretching a little. Noiz noticed something as he grabbed the man's arm, "Wait."

Aoba eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

Noiz simply kept him in place and eyes a particular region of the older man's body, sending a jolt of realization to Aoba who quickly tried to cover his belly, but Noiz kept him still firmly. He could see Noiz's eyes working as if he was collecting data, making out the not-so obvious but visible bump on Aoba's stomach he had never seen before. Obviously, it wasn't from eating too much. The pair of green orbs turned to search for Aoba's eyes, which darted away. Nerves started to eat him as he tried to think of a way to tell Noiz about the baby. It should be simple since Noiz was here and obviously still wanted to get things right with Aoba, but he wasn't sure how to deliver the news. Everything happened too suddenly and he didn't want to sound clingy or anything, but-

"You're pregnant."

Aoba winced, both at the statement and the tone Noiz used. Noiz might look (and sound) indifferent for most people, but Aoba knew better than that. Noiz was a complex person, his expressions weren't readable not because he intended to, but because he was not used and still learning how to express his emotions. Though Aoba wasn't familiar with this emotion of his, he had learnt enough to know that Noiz was upset. He could do nothing but nod at that. The blue-haired man didn't need to look up to see the look on his lover's face, he knew that those eyebrows would've been knitted and his eyes darkened. He knew he'd hate the look on Noiz's face, so he didn't try to take a peek.

"Come with me." Noiz's voice was low and curt, and it wasn't a demand.

Nervously, Aoba followed Noiz into a small alley nearby. For someone as shameless as Noiz to actually show some decency by taking the discussion into a more secluded area would mean that it was no joke. Noiz was seriously upset and Aoba could feel something coiled in the pit of his stomach, his throat grew tight. Would Noiz ask him to...get rid of the child? That was something he would never expect of the man, but...would he...?

"Whose is it?"

Aoba blinked owlishly before he absorbed the simple question, the combination of words sounded foreign to his ears. He repeated it over and over again in his head before he looked up to see shadow loomed over his lover's face in the way he had never seen before, those thin eyebrows knitted, and eyes dark. His instinct could tell how angry the alpha was, it would be easy to comprehend if Noiz's stance wasn't defensive and dominating as if someone crossed his lines...or...

"W-what do you mean 'whose'...?"

The younger man let out a laugh that didn't sound pleasant at all for Aoba, "I mean it the way it meant, do I have to spell it out for you? Very well. Who did you let to fucking breed you during my absence? Was it that hard for you to keep your libido down when I was away, you s-" Noiz bit his own tongue to prevent the venom, as though what he said wasn't venomous already.

The older man looked bewildered before he finally realized with so much hatred at what his lover had accused him of, "Are you saying that I cheated on you...?"

"How else could you get knocked up?" Noiz exasperatedly ran his fingers into his sleek hair, making a mess out of it.

The piled worries and loneliness now had to be overflowed with anger from being accused of cheating. He could still take that, he could always beat up the brat and get everything over with, but to accuse his own child to be someone else’s? His instinct told him to use his feet like he used to, but he knew better than to risk his own child, so he barged forward, catching Noiz off-guard, and threw his fist right to the man's left cheek. It wasn't the hardest punch he had ever thrown, obviously, Noiz didn't even move even though it obviously hurt him and blood began to drip from a corner of his mouth. Aoba remembered a little too late that Noiz now could feel pain, but he didn't feel sorry. Not even the slightest.

"You fucking asshole." Aoba spat resentfully, "This child is fucking yours, though I don't feel like sharing them with you anymore." his fist shook as he tried to restrain himself from damaging his lover further.

Noiz blinked slowly at the information he just received and looked down at the older man's belly and up to the man's glistening eyes. He was stunned; Aoba does not lie. He would buy his way out of a conversation, but he never lies. Realization hit him harder at what he had done and his jaw slacked, dark eyes faded into confusion. "...Mine...?"

"I fucking waited for you!" Aoba hoarsely yelled to his face, tears began to spring out his eyes, but he ignored them. "After the match, I was so confused that you never showed up for days and weeks and I looked for you EVERYWHERE! Did you know how worried I was, you little shit?! I FUCKING LOOKED FOR YOU! You never replied my texts and emails, you didn't even say anything before you left, I was worried sick and so fucking disappointed for letting myself to believe in everything you said and…and I began to feel there's something wrong with my body...baachan checked on me, took some tests and…and..." he choked on his tears and wrapped a hand on his mouth, looking down at the ground, letting his tears fell freely.

The taller man still stared at him in disbelief, watching how Aoba's shoulders shook and listening intently to his small hiccups. Noiz was even more confused, he had never let his tongue to race his brain, but the second he found out that his lover was pregnant, he just lost it. In the last three months, he learnt that there are things outside his own world that cannot be undone. He had never been in this kind of situation, but it felt like something he could never make up for. He could feel his lips tremble as he tried to form words, "...how...?"

"The last time we...did it... I was in heat." It sounded so hard for him to speak, but he did it anyway. "...never been around a-any alpha during o-one." He then felt his knees weakened and fell onto his knees before Noiz, emotions bubbling in his chest he could only sit there and cry into his hand. He knew it wasn't him at all, but he was so angry though he felt somewhat relieved he had told Noiz everything, but he still couldn't decipher what he was feeling. He then tried to gather himself and looked up straight at Noiz, ready to spit venom but he found himself speechless at the look on his lover's face.

Noiz was silent when he bent down and took the older man back in his arms and picked him up easily as if he weighs nothing, surprising Aoba who was still considering pushing him away. However, he could feel the taller man was shaking a little.

"I'll...get you home." 

*

When they got home, Tae was nowhere to be seen, probably delivering medicines to some of their neighbors. No doubt she'd get home before dinner, but more importantly, Aoba only wished that when she got home, Noiz would've been gone. He honestly didn't know what to do, he planned to tell Noiz off once they reached home, but the younger man simply went into the house, put him down on the sofa in the living room, and disappeared into the kitchen. When he got back, he had a bowl of water, a towel, and a glass of water. Aoba really had no idea what was going on until Noiz suddenly helped him to take his jacket and jeans off, leaving him in his tee and briefs. Noiz then sat down on the floor by the sofa and took one of Aoba's ankles, alerting the older man.

"H-hey, what-"

The German didn't reply and simply rinsed the towel with the water and began to wipe the blue-haired man's foot gently with the soaked fabric. Aoba's mouth parted open in bewilderment as Noiz gently cleaned the gaps in-between his toes, paying special attention to the heel, occasionally massaging it. After he was done, Noiz dipped the towel into the water again, and suddenly he leaned closer and gave Aoba's toes chaste kisses. It surprised the older man to the point of blushing, but Noiz ignored him and proceeded with the other foot.

Aoba decided not to question this and let himself being pampered, though he tried not to get carried away with the thorough way his lover was spoiling him. When Noiz was done, he kissed the toes like he did with the first foot and sat down next to Aoba on the couch before he pulled the older man's legs onto his lap and draped himself on them. It wasn't as if it was the first time Noiz did that, but to see such a grown-up, an adult, dressed in some pricey suit and sleek hair draping himself all over his legs like that was new. Hesitantly, Aoba stretched his hand and patted Noiz's soft hair; he used to love it when he was in this legs-draping mood.

Feeling fingers in his hair, Noiz tilted his head a little and gave Aoba's fingers a kiss before he pressed his cheek against Aoba's thigh, face as straight as ever. Aoba felt like he was dealing with a child—an overgrown child that is. With that in mind, Aoba whispered, "Get up, Noiz." The younger man refused to look at him, but from the look in his eyes, Aoba could tell that he was sulking. "I'm not kicking you out," he chuckled, "You're too big, the couch is way too small, so sit up, dude." he patted the blond's head lightly.

Muttering something under his breath, Noiz sat up to give more space for Aoba to sit, and clutched onto him again. Aoba enjoyed the warmth radiating from the other man and leaned onto him with a small smile. Suddenly what happened just felt irrelevant; it was Noiz's childlike ego speaking and his own hormones bubbling. He hated when his emotions got the best of him, but it didn't soothe the pang from the false accusation from before.

"I'm...sorry." Noiz's voice sounded so timid, so very unlike him, and nervous too. It was akin to the voice of a child who was afraid of a scolding, though he knew Noiz could take more than just a scolding if he had to.

Aoba didn't say anything and simply knocked the blond's head with his knuckles and pulled him into a hug, "You'll get more of that after we talk to baa-chan."

The younger man looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Did you forgive me?"

"What you said is...painful, to say the least." He noticed the twitch in the corner of Noiz's eye and sighed, "I've...never thought I'd ever hear that from you, but now we have another thing at hand, don't we?"

The younger man tilted his head a little before the determined look returned to his eyes, "I will make you the happiest man alive. That's what I've been striving for and I'm going to prove it to you."

"You..." the older man blushed and knocked his head again, "you never changed, did you? Always saying embarrassing things like that..."

*

The talk between Tae and Noiz went intensely at first. When she got home, she was beyond surprised to find the German in her living room. The young man apologized for his disappearance and explained what he had been doing and his intention coming back to Midorijima. Aoba dared not to look at his grandmother, but the talk didn't go for the worst. Tae had always been a straight-forward person and she would never take figuration of speech well, just like Noiz, and they understood each other in no time. However, she left the decision in Aoba's hands in the end. They were going to leave in two days.

The night before their flight, Noiz picked Aoba, who was crying on Tae's lap all day and received a knock on his head when he refused to let go. Tae reminded him to take a good care of her grandson before they took their leave. When they arrived at the hotel, it was as if Aoba just forgot about his sadness at all as he took in the new surroundings. The hotel was way more elegant than Glitter, he just had never been in such a place and took his time looking around like a kid. Noiz then brought them to his room and once again Aoba looked around the suite like a child, marveling the closet he thought was the toilet.

He finally settled down on the bed—way bigger than his back at home—and took Ren out of his bag to check on him. Noiz walked out of the closet with his tie off and the usual bored look about his face.

"You still stick to that Allmate?"

The older man huffed, "I will never change my Allmate." He glared at the taller man, "Ren's been with me my whole life and I have no intention going on without him. How about you? I didn't see any of your Usagi."

Sighing, Noiz sat down on the bed next to him, "In the closet. I don't carry all of them around anymore." he laid down on the mattress, letting his legs dangle.

"Of course you don't." Aoba followed his example and let Ren jump off his lap.

They were silent for a while until the blue-haired man broke it.

"Have you ever thought that I’d cheat on you?"

Noiz eyed the ceiling and pondered the question for a moment, "I haven't." He paused for a moment and added, "I've never thought about the possibility. It didn't sound like you at all. However, when I found out you're pregnant..." he sounded sheepish in all of sudden, "When I found out...I had no idea. The last time was so good, I figured it was because I wasn't used to sexual stimulations just yet. I had no idea how it feels to have sex with an omega in heat, lest to control myself. I’ve never been with one." he turned to the older man and found him covering his face in utter embarrassment.

"H-how come you talk about...t-that...with a straight face, you b-brat!" He groaned.

The younger man rolled onto his stomach closer to his lover and began to play with his hair, "Were you worried that I'd ever cheat when I was away?"

Aoba peeked through his fingers at the question and bit his lower lip, "That...crossed my mind." he murmured, "I mean, you're learning many things somewhere, you're meeting new people...I had my fears."

"I understand your fears, but you know me, right? I practically only eat pizza and pasta the moment I'm out of the womb not because I had no idea about other foods, but because I decided I like them."

"Now you're comparing me to take-outs..."

"The point is, Aoba," he cupped his lover's cheek and leaned in for a peck before he smiled, "I can't take my words back and I'm a horrible person. All I can do is to prove you that I won't repeat it again and if you don't believe it, at least you'd like to see my effort. That's why you're here with me, right?"

The older man's eyes widened at his words, "Shitty brat..." Aoba sighed, “But then again…I haven’t heard why you’re here.”

“Excuse me?”

Aoba turned his gaze to the pair of lime green orbs, “You’re young. You got your life ahead of you. This is…” he patted his own stomach gently, feeling a little sentimental in all of sudden, “…an accident.”

Noiz sighed and he leaned in, capturing the older man’s unsuspecting lips with his own, surprising and baffling Aoba all at once. He broke the kiss and squinted at his lover, “Are you seriously asking me with that look on your face?”

The older man flustered as he failed to glare at his younger lover, “W-what look?”

“This look,” Noiz touched his boyfriend’s cheek gently, “This…shocked then calm, relieved sort of look when you first saw me at Heibon.” He mumbled, “This angry look when I hurt you. I now know that not only I hurt you, I also betrayed our child. You were angry not only for yourself, but also more on the behalf of our child.” He kissed Aoba’s chin chastely, “And this look…this look whenever you cast your eyes on your stomach, whenever you give it a caress. Only just now you look the worst.”

The older man was surprised. Had Noiz learnt that much from being away for a few months? However, he looked away shyly, as always he never wanted to admit that Noiz could actually get him even once, “I happen to like this…accident.”

“Stop calling your child an accident if you don’t like it.” Noiz scolded lightly with a playful nudge with his forehead on Aoba’s. “I may have to learn to love it not only as a part of you, but not you, Aoba.”

Aoba pouted but then his gaze softened, “A grown-up, aren’t you, Noiz-kun?” he reached out to the taller man’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Of course I am.” Noiz chuckled as he buried his nose into Aoba’s shoulder, “I am an adult with priorities and most of them involve your happiness.” He pulled back a little just to smirk at the evident blush all over his lover’s cheeks.

“Don’t get too cocky now, brat…”

The blond merely smiled and ran his hand down to Aoba's belly and slipped his hand underneath the shirt, feeling Aoba's supple skin under his fingers, tracing the mound of flesh with a smile. "I'm going to make him happy too."

Scowling, Aoba leaned in closer to his boyfriend's shoulder, "For all that we know it could be a girl."

"Her too." Noiz whispered, "I love you, Aoba."

Aoba eyed him before he nuzzled the younger man's shoulder, "I love you too, brat."

*


End file.
